1. Field of the Invention
The application relates in general to a connector, and in particular, to a pogo pin connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
General power chargers for portable or wearable electronic devices usually have a pogo pin connector, as shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, so that the electronic devices can be electrically connected to and charged by the power chargers. Referring to FIG. 1A, a conventional pogo pin connector primarily comprises a housing H, a plurality of pogo pins P, springs S, and hollow conductive structures C1˜C4. The conductive structures C1˜C4 are disposed in the housing H, and the springs S are respectively disposed in the conductive structures C1˜C4. The pogo pins P respectively contact the springs S and electrically connect to the conductive structures C1˜C4 in a slidable manner.
As shown in FIG. 1B, the leftmost and rightmost conductive structures C1 and C4 are respectively connected to a ground signal and a power signal (5V). When the four pogo pins P simultaneously contact a metal conductor M, such as a housing of a mobile phone or a metal housing of a pen, a short circuit between the conductive structures C1 and C4 may occur and cause a serious spark, thus reducing the safety of usage.